


A proposal.

by Seidraikiri



Series: From Opposite Worlds [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alderman's A+ parenting and care, Blitzstone, F/M, Freya is nosy, Gen, Greta mentions, Humor, Inge goes with Hearth, M/M, Multi, Royalty AU, Slow Burn, The nine worlds are countries/nations, Yggdrasil is a big continent here, fierrochase, samir - Freeform, thinks she knows what is best for Blitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/pseuds/Seidraikiri
Summary: Freya was always known to be nosy.An arranged marriage between her son and future ally's son would absolutely better their alliance.





	A proposal.

**Author's Note:**

> A series of Blitzen and Hearthstone from royal families and their arranged marriage.  
> Credits to tumblr account @where-is-andiron’s and @daisymaytinklepants royalty au that was submitted during BlitzStone week.

Yggdrasil held 9 countries: Niflheim, Muspelheim,Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Nidavellir and Helheim.

All worlds held by one continent, yet separated by myths and rivalries.

No matter how much the worlds had in common; all inhabitants known to be mythical creatures.

Not one of them made alliances.  

Vanaheim, Alfheim and Midgard were the powerful countries that ruled over and fought for many, many generations for power. Centuries of bloodshed, betrayal and hate.

Going on like an endless cycle.

Until, one day.

Vanaheim’s queen: Freya, proposed a plan that would make everyone happy (well, not everyone. Only herself and her future ally).

She stood tall, in front of her throne and addressed the man in front of her.

“I propose…” her sweet voice rolled over him and had him leaning forward from his seat, giving her all his attention.

“An arranged marriage.”

The man in front of her raised his eyebrow, “I’m sure you’re aware that I-”

“Between our children.” she finished, her expression ever beautifully composed. If it wasn’t for her beauty, Alderman would have long gone and destroyed her nation.

The man pondered on the thought, his features sharp with pride. He gazed outside onto the fields of Vanaheim and sighed harshly as if it was hard to breath, as if this was the hardest decision he would ever make.

“An arranged marriage you say?” Alderman turned around to flash a small grin at her, “I like the way you think Lady Freya… Although, you see I have no problem doing this. I don’t think my son will be fit for your-”

“Our sons will get on perfectly well Alderman, my Blitzen,” she sighed in exasperation, “isn’t going to get with anyone anytime soon. And so, I feel this decision will be best for both our children.”

Alderman nodded, mouth upturned at the corners. “Then, without any further hesitation… I accept your proposal.”

* * *

 

“How could you do this without asking me first mother?” The young man in front of her waved his hands exaggeratedly, irritation was painted on his face as he glared at the queen of Vanaheim.

Not only was she the queen, but she was his mother.

She waved her hand lazily, “Oh you’re being dramatic dear. It’s just an arranged marriage. Think of what this will do for us-”

“ ‘Just’ and arranged marriage? This is something you should have asked me, this does nothing for me.” he stated, rubbing his face and groaning as she still smiled back at him. This was for her selfish reasons.

“Blitzen, darling. This alliance will help Vanaheim. Alfheim offers us protection. And I’m ever so tired of war. Just, would you do this for me?”

He had done so much for his mother in his expense, that he had lost count.

How could she go behind his back? (well, she had so many times. But there was small part of him that was hoping that she’d at least care for his opinion sometimes).

“When is this?”

“Two days from now.” she chirped.

He should have known better than to ask.

* * *

 

“In two days time, you will marry Vanaheim’s prince.” Alderman stated, leaning back and smirking in pride at the decision he had made with Vanaheim’s queen.

He watched his son for a reaction, but met none.

Instead the young pale man in front of him nodded slowly.

* * *

 

Hearthstone could feel the hatred building up in his gut as he walked out of his father’s view. He pushed the doors open and shut them slowly behind him.

Ragged breaths escaped him as he processed the information over and over again. He knew, sooner or later that his father would get rid of him eventually.

But getting rid of him by an arranged marriage had been unexpected.

His view was blurry as he walked towards the gardens and collapsed under a large shady tree. And his father’s words slowly repeated themselves in his head.

Tears dropped onto his shirt, leaving damp traces.

Looking up at the tree’s bright green leaves, he sobbed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had actually planned for this to be a multi-chaptered fic...  
> But, I preferred it to become a series.  
> Royalty Au for BlitzStone had been poking at me ever since I saw it on tumblr so with out further a-do, I decided to sit down and write it.


End file.
